Plumas de Carbón
by Bellatrix Uchiha
Summary: Sakura es una chica normal, que tiene los típicos problemas de una adolescente. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando en ella se acumule demasiada tristeza...? Sasuke sabe que no tiene corazón, no le interesa el amor... SasuSaku !
1. Cuando la vida esta en tu contra

HOLA!! ^^ wow.... empiezo con este fic... al fin! es mi primer SasuSaku... tambien mi primer fic en relación a Naruto =O.

Los personajes **no** son mios... como ya saben.

Ahora.... disfruten del fic!!

**Capítulo 1: Cuando la vida esta en tu contra**

Sintió el insoportable ruido de su celular. Eran las 7 de la mañana de un viernes. Hora de despertarse- dijo para si misma la jóven de 17 años. Apagó el molesto sonido, para sentir la ardiente sed de su garganta. Como todas las mañanas se despertó con unas insoportables ganas de tomar agua, y como siempre tenía una botella al lado. Se tomó casi medio litro antes de levantarse de la cama. Ese día su madre entraba tarde a trabajar, por lo que no se despertaba hasta las 10. Miró para todos lados, su cuarto, en un habitual desorden... Bueno, eso podia opinar cualquier persona, ella se entendía a la perfección en ese apocalípsis.

Después de quedarse un buen rato mirandose en el espejo, decidió bañarse, como era invierno, estuvo un largo rato adentro de la lluvia de agua tibia. Mientras se bañaba, y dejaba que el agua corriera libremente por su cuerpo, se puso a repasar el día de hoy. Como su profesora de Literatura había faltado, solo tendría que asistir a 2 materias, cuatro horas de clases. Salía al mediodía. Después volvía a almorzar a su casa, y a las dos se reuniría con sus amigos en el centro comercial. Era algo casi rutinario. Le dio un vuelco al estómago al pensar que lo vería... después de muchos días lo vería.Y estaba feliz por eso. Y se odiaba por eso. Vería a "su chico", bueno no era para nada suyo, pero así lo quería su imaginación. Ellos, en cierto modo se detestaban. Él era muy frio, inclusive, se puede decir que la trataba mal, nunca le agradecía nada, exepto contadas ocaciones en que fue amable con ella. Ingenua-repetía su conciencia cada vez que ella se ponía como tonta a pensar en esos momentos. Pero lo vería a él, a Sasuke. Un chico hermoso de verdad, alto, con razgos finos y filosos, cuerpo atlético, ojos negros fríos, pero que para Sakura eran maravillosos, podía perderse en sí misma describiendolo. Comenzó a notar como el agua se volvía cada vez más fría. Así que decidió salir rapidamente, secarse y vestirse. Se puso unos jeans ajustados negros, una remera ajustada azul marino, un buzo negro con rombos azul oscuro y sus usuales zapatillas negras.

Tomo su condenado móvil nuevamente, miró la hora, ya eran las 8:30 si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al instituto. Salió corriendo del apartamento cuando se dio cuenta de que no había agarrado una botella con agua para el camino, así que retrocedió para agarrar la botella de la heladera. Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta, notó que estaba lloviendo, resignada ya, agarró un paraguas negro con unos bordados en plateado que ella misma había hecho para resguardarse de la lluvia. Salió del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo... exactamente esa frase era una de sus favoritas, así que decidió correr hasta la parada de omnibus. Torpe como ella sola, piso una baldoza floja y no solo se mojó, sino que se calló.

Se levantó a regañadientes, odiando a cada una de las personas que le preguntó si estaba bien, ella solo pensaba "si tarado, estoy en perfectas condiciones, ensopada con un frío que me cala los huesos" mientras respondía "sí, no te preocupes" con una (aparente) amable sonrisa. Agradeció también a la señora que le alcanzó el paraguas que se le había caido. Odiaba hacer esa clase de espectáculos en la calle.

Recordó con frustración que había dejado su reproductor de mp3 en su casa (esto cuando ya estaba en la parada), por suerte estaba acostumbrada a eso y su teléfono tenía música (odiaba y amaba a ese aparatejo, como siempre lo llamaba). Revolvió en su mochila hasta encontrar sus auriculares, los conectó al teléfono y puso "play". Para su suerte se había roto el auricular izquierdo. En ese momento paró el omnibus que a ella le servía, subió apresuradamente, llevandose por delante a una anciana, la cual la quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos, ella solo pensó para sus adentros "dejame vivir en paz, tu ya has vivido demasiado". Pagó el boleto y se fue a sentar al último asiento del omnibus, ventanilla izquierda, su lugar favorito, ya que desde ahí podía observar todo el veículo, la ropa de la gente que subía, los peinados, todo. Le fascinaba observar. Y por la ventana también, no perdía rastro a los detalles que había en las calles. Era tan divertido eso para ella. Y con la música de fondo, definitivamente era su momento de relax del día. No podía comprender a toda esa gente que odiaba el transporte público, ella simplemente lo amaba. Con sus excepsiones claro. Ya que siempre que iba a la casa de su hermano (así lo llamaba, en verdad era su mejor amigo) y tenía aproximadamente una hora de viaje, solía ir en un omnibus repleto de gente.

Cuando se quiso acordar, notó que estaba a punto de pasarse de parada, bajó apresuradamente del transporte, dio un paso en falso, feliz por no haber vuelto a caer, no duró mucho, porque dio un paso más y se dobló el tobillo, pero por suerte se calló contra un chico, afortunadamente su compañero de instituto, acostumbrado a su torpeza la sostuvo un poco hasta que Sakura recobró su compostura.

-Gracias Naruto-kun -dijo saludando a su compañero, un chico muy simpático, hiperactivo, rubio, con unos ojos celestes que derochaban alegría y unas singulares marcas en la cara que le daban aspecto de zorro.

-¡Sakura-chan!-respondió entusiasmado el chico.- tienes una cara...-añadió mirandola con ojo crítico. Sakura solo se rió de lado y siguió caminando hacia las instalaciones.

Parecía que sus 4 horas de clase no acababan más. Miró el relo, diez minutos para las trece... Sentía que no aguantaba más esos diez minutos, y se calló dormida en el hombro de Naruto, el cual le dio un codazo para que se despertara.

Miro con odio al rubio, encogió sus ojos jades hasta que parecían una fina línea.

Sonó la campana para salir de clases.

-Te salvó la campana Naruto-dijo la pelirosa con la voz aguda a causa de la rabia. Naruto simplemente rio animado, estaba muy feliz porque ese día vería a Hinata, su novia, a la cual no podía ver muy seguido ya que vivía en otra ciudad, alejada de Tokio.

-Nos vemos, Sakura-chan -dijo el ojiazul dándole un leve abrazo a Sakura antes de irse corriendo hacia su parada de omnibus.

-Nos vemos, Naruto-kun -susurró la ojijade. Definitvamente el amor que había en ella era totalmente para sus amigos... y Sasuke.

Llegó a su casa, se cambió nuevamente de ropa. Comió rapidamente y vovió a salir camino al centro comercial, que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa.

Cuando llegó al centro comercial, se encontró en el cine con sus amigos. Allí estaban, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten Ten y Sasuke.

-¡Hola! - dijo alegremente a sus amigos, mientras los saludaba uno por uno. Todos respondieron alegremente menos Sasuke, el siempre se mantenía frío distnate, parecía no disfrutar nada, eso en parte a Sakura le molestaba, pero le atraía. Despues de juntarse todos, se dirigeron a la zona de comidas dónde se compraron unas bebidas, rieron y pasaron un muy buen rato juntos.

Después de estar así como dos horas, Naruto y Hinata anunciaron que se iban, obviamente para estar un rato solos. Miró con sierta punzada de tristeza a la pareja retirarse, tomados de la mano. Instintivamente casi, miró a Sasuke, el la miraba, como prediciendo su acción, su mirada helada y llena de lo que a ella le parecía odio.

Se puso a pensar: El siempre reafirma que nunca me odio, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo... ¿Porqué tengo que sentir esto por él? justamente por él...

Dejó que su pelo rosa callera sobre su cara, para ocultar el sonrojo que le dio por rabia consigo misma, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Debía soportarlo, sino el la tomaría como una chica débil.

La voz de Ten Ten la trajo nuevamente a la realidad -¡Sakura! ¿te sientes bien? -dijo con cara de preocupación su amiga-

-Oh, si no te preocupes... es solo que me... dio calor-dijo tocandose la cara como finjiendo que se tomaba la temperatura.

-Podríamos ir a una plaza - propuso Shikamaru, como siempre pensando en ver nubes.

-Me gusta la idea- apremió Ino, mirando a los demas mientras asentían.

Salieron del centro comercial, ya estaba más frío que cuando llegaron, y se notaba la diferencia con la calefacción de adentro. Ten Ten se quejó de que tenía frío, y vio como Neji le ponía su abrigo sobre los hombros. Estaba harta de que todos fueran correspondidos por sus parejas exepto ella... También odiaba volverse tan dependiente de esos sentimientos para estar feliz; se estaba obsecionando.

Iban a cruzar una avenida principal, para dirigirse a la plaza, Sasuke, iba un poco adelantado al resto del grupo, con su aire de "no me importa lo que hagan" e iba a cruzar la calle cuando Sakura vio que un auto venía muy rápido y a su pelinegro no le daría el tiempo para cruzar pero este parecia no haberlo notado.

-Sasuke- susurró, y salió corriendo esos pasos que los separaban. Podía ver casi en cámara lenta como el auto se acercaba más y mas... el Uchiha estaba casi por la mitad de la calle, cuando la pelirosa lo agarró y lo tiró hacia donde ella estaba haciendo que callera al suelo. El la miró con una indescriptible cara de molestia.

Y vio, como el auto nunca pasó, había estacionado a un metro de distancia de donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué haces Sakaura?- dijo el chico de orbes oscuras y con un impaciente movimiento se levantó y cruzó la acera.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien? -dijo Ino, preocupada mirando a su amiga que aun estaba en el suelo, esta no pudo contener que le rodara una lágrima por la cara.

_Perdona Sasuke..._

-SAKURA- repitió Ino sacudiendola un poco.

-Perdona Ino-chan me lastime el codo, pero estoy bien.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura llegó a su casa, malhumorada. Fue hasta la cocina abrió el refrigerador, y tomó la botella de agua, se sirvió un vaso al cual le puso hielo y limón, mucho limón.

Prestó atención a la puerta blanca, y se encontró con una nota que decía:

_Querida Sakura: Tu padre y yo salimos, no te avisamos al móvil para no molestar cuando estabas con tus amigos ^^ . _

_Te dejamos dinero en la latita de London. No volveremos hasta mañana._

_Cuidate. _

_Mamá_

Suspiró apesumbrada. _Me voy a bañar, no hay nada mejor que hacer_.

Ya abajo de la ducha, sintió como la puerta del baño se abría, y pasos de una persona, seguido de esto, las bombitas de luz titilaron, antes de apagarse.

Lo último que pudo ver en el espejo, fue un par de ojos... ojos... no se le podía llamar ojos... parecían los ojos de una serpiente, pero rojos.

***

Bueno!! que les pareció!? espero que les haya gustado... en el próximo capítulo ya va a haber más emm... "acción" y se volverá más interesante jaja.

Espero su opinión!! ^^

Bellatrix Uchiha


	2. Renacer

**Holaaa!! Wii... perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar u.ú, es que tuve una pequeña "laguna creativa" (así le llamo yo a cuando me quedo sin ideas jaja). Este capítulo es bastante más largo que el anterior ^^ y tiene más acción. Muchísimas gracias x sus reviews!! Hasta ahora no había tenido tantos reviews en mis fanfics *-*. Y la verdad me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante... ahora lean este segundo capítulo! **

**Gracias... Totales ^^ **

**________________________________________________________**

**Renacer**

Se quedó helada al ver esos ojos. Lo primero que hizo por instinto fue cubrirse con una toalla y tirarse contra la pared dónde no la alcanzaba el agua. Una voz gélida y siseante la llamó por su nombre. Sakura no respondió, ya que el miedo y los nervios no la dejaban hablar.

-Sal de ahí, por favor- repitió la misma voz de hombre que antes. La pelirosa se armó de valor, y corrió la cortina de la ducha temblando ligeramente. Se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio, un hombre alto, de cabellos negros largos, con un aire a serpiente en la cara que vestía un frac negro estaba descansando con un aire casi aburrido en el marco de la puerta de su baño. No pudo evitarlo, se quedó prendida a los ojos rojos, rajados de ese extraño hombre y la invadió un miedo paralizante, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Quería correr, gritar por ayuda, pero le era imposible. El miedo la tenía paralizada.

-Deberías darme la bienvenida, sería educado.-dijo con sarcasmo el hombre... si así se le podía llamar. Él parecía estar muy divertido con la cara de susto de la ojijade.

Sakura salió increíblemente de su ensimismamiento al escuchar esas palabras. El cara de serpiente, le quería dar clases de conducta, cuando él entro en el baño (sin contar el hecho de q irrumpió en su casa quién sabe como), sin si quiera tocar la puerta.

-Usted no debió entrar al baño mientras me bañaba.-dijo con una voz queda la chica. –Por cierto... ¿quién eres? Y ¿cómo lograste entrar aquí?

-Oh... casi olvidaba las presentaciones-dijo con una fingida sorpresa el extraño.- Yo soy Orochimaru, querida Sakura.- cuando escuchó su nombre en la boca de Orochimaru, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera su nombre?.

-Tal vez, deberías vestirte, te espero en el comedor, necesito tener una charla contigo.- dijo tranquilamente Orochimaru. La aludida estaba indignada, que le dieran órdenes en su propia casa, era francamente insoportable. Pero no se podía negar, ella estaba sola en su casa, no sabía si el hombre iba armado o algo, y ella no podría defenderse, así que asintió levemente con la cabeza para darle a entender al hombre, que haría eso.

Salió del baño apresuradamente hacia su habitación, tropezando un poco en el camino, se vistió con la primer prenda de ropa que encontró y se dirigió al comedor, donde Orochimaru estaba tranquilamente tomando un vaso de whisky... ¿whisky? En su casa no había whisky, era imposible. Aunque a esta altura Sakura estaba más calmada, no tan nerviosa, pero aun así, asombrada.

-¿quién eres?-volvió a preguntar la chica mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había a la derecha de dónde se encontraba el hombre.

- Ya te lo dije, Orochimaru. Pero claro, creo que lo que preguntas no es exactamente mi nombre. Si tu duda es "¿qué?" soy, te diré que soy algo similar a un demonio. Pero claro –al decir esto en su cara apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia- soy mucho más importante que eso.

Claro... y si eres tan importante... ¿para qué viniste? – Aunque resulte extraño, Sakura creyó en las palabras del hombre. Cualquiera que viera sus ojos lo creería. Por su puesto ahora le empezaba a gustar la idea de que fuera un demonio, le podría ofrecer poder, entre otras cosas.

-¿Para qué? Emm...- meditó el demonio- para hacerte una propuesta, una oferta me atrevería a decir-abrió y cerró los ojos muy lentamente para enviarle una mirada muy significativa a Sakura. – Tú conoces a Uchiha Sasuke-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.- Y me parece, por lo que he recibido de información, que también estas enamorada de él.

'

-¿Qué tiene de importante Sasuke-kun?-preguntó ahora sí, alarmada.

-¿Qué tiene de importante _Sasuke-kun_?-repitió con burla, ganándose una mirada cargada de odio por parte de la chica.- tiene _todo_ de importante. No se encuentran muchas personas como él hoy en día. Niega su posición, tu que lo conoces, debes saber que ese chico guarda odio en su interior, no tiene corazón, a duras penas le interesa vivir... mejor dicho, vive guiado por el odio, y la sed de venganza. –se rió misteriosamente- Casualmente esa sed de venganza, va hacia una persona de la cual, nosotros también nos queremos vengar. Esa persona, es su padre, que gracias a él tuvo que quedarse solo, con su hermano como única guía. Su padre desapareció, días después de la muerte de su madre –había logrado captar cien porciento la atención de la pelirosa.- Él y su hermano quedaron solos, con la gran fortuna familiar... pero aun así, Sasuke sigue teniendo eso... el hecho de no olvidar. De ahí la razón por la que es tan insensible –se rió estruendosa y falsamente.

-Sigo sin entender, porqué es que ustedes también quieren vengarse del padre de Sasuke.- dijo ingenuamente Sakura.

-El es un servidor.... digamos que de los del cielo... eso imaginándonos que el infierno esta en un lado opuesto. Bah, todo eso son inventos de su raza, para justificar a los demonios y ángeles. Los únicos que lograban estar medianamente cerca de la conclusión eran los griegos y sus dioses, pero no lo entenderías lo suficiente. Y no es para contarte historia por lo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Los "ángeles" quieren destruir a tu querido Sasuke-kun, aunque debo decirte, que eso no nos conviene. Necesitaríamos una persona que pertenezca a la tierra... para poder vigilarlo día y noche...

-¿Qué quieres decir? –lo cortó Sakura- ¿Porqué no lo hacen ustedes?

-Eso no te interesa... pero digamos que es por un tratado que tenemos, Nosotros, los del inframundo, no podemos estar por más de 3 horas humanas en la tierra, a pesar de algunas excepciones. Pero dejando esto de lado... aquí es donde entras tú. –los ojos de Orochimaru tenían un brillo un tanto alarmante, como él de un predador cuando caza a su presa.

Como el habitante del inframundo no continuó, la joven decidió hablar.

-Entonces... yo... –dijo confundida tratando de atar cabos. Pero no se le daba muy bien- tengo que cuidar de Sasuke... noche y día... eso es imposible, necesito dormir- dijo haciendo que Orochimaru hiciera un gesto de impaciencia con la mano. Le estaba molestando la ingenuidad de la joven.

-Mi querida... te preguntaré esta vez a ti, ¿porqué crees que te estoy contando todo esto, yo un ser superior, a una simple mortal como tu?

-Porque tienes algún enteres sobre mi...-estas palabras salieron casi automáticamente de la boca de la ojijade.

-Creí que tus neuronas estaban falladas y se les hacía muy difícil hacer el proceso de sinopsis. –se rió de su propio "chiste"- Tu al ser mortal, puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras en la tierra. Y como tienes esa afición desmesurada hacia nuestro Uchiha principal, tanto que somos concientes que darías tu vida por él. –Sakura se sonrojó por la pura emoción- Decidimos entregarte ciertas cualidades físicas, para que puedas cumplir con lo que nosotros no podemos...

-¿Será algo así como magia? –dijo como si fuera una niña emocionada, pero se calló ante la gélida mirada de Orochimaru.

-La magia no existe, solo el poder, y las habilidades que poseemos. Puede ser control sobre elementos, fuerza, entre otras cosas. Pero la palabra magia, abarca mucho más que eso.-dijo serio el hombre.

-Entonces... ¿qué habli....

-Eso lo iras viendo tu-la cortó el cara de serpiente-, pero no creas que te dejaremos actuar así como así. Esto sería un pacto, uno verdaderamente importante, me atrevo a decir. Tu tienes que prometernos que cuando tu vida mortal llegue a su fin (si, sabemos cuanto tiempo de vida tienes)-dijo con un tono de impaciencia al ver la cara interrogante de la joven-. Cuando te vuelvas inmortal, pasarás a formar parte de nosotros... eso significaría, estar... emm... maldita por toda la eternidad. Y en el caso de que no cumplas con tu promesa –sonrió diabólicamente- haremos un trato con las moiras (tejedoras de la vida mortal) para que terminen con tu vida antes de tiempo.

Sakura estaba en estado de shok. Este hombre le estaba ofreciendo inmortalidad, poder y miles de cosas con las que siempre soñó, a cambio de su "post-vida". Además podría ver a Sasuke día y noche. Siempre que quisiera.

-Entonces... ¿de qué tendría que proteger a Sasuke-kun?

-Dios... eres lenta. De los ya nombrados "ángeles", estos simplemente son algo similar a semi-dioses, pero portadores de luz. El padre de Sasuke es un semi-dios. Lo que no debe enterarse nadie, ni Sasuke, es de esto que te estoy contando. Y tu tendrás que matar, no importa como, pero cuantos menos de estos seres queden, será mejor. Hasta ahora tu serías nuestra mejor arma si aceptas el trato.

-¿y esto es como una guerra?- preguntó temerosa Sakura.

-Sí-dijo secamente el portador de noticias.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer... para que nuestro acuerdo se lleve a cabo?-ante esta pregunta Orochimaru volvió a sonreír.

-Te pondré la marca... y después tu tendrás que demostrar que eres capaz de dar la vida por Sasuke, ahí se desarrollaran tus habilidades. Y las habilidades que tengas, irán en equivalencia con tu persona, y tu propia... inventiva. Al igual que sufrirás algún cambio físico que otro... todo después de hacer ese tipo de demostraciones. Entonces... ¿aceptas el trato? – dijo y un rayo de luz atravesó su roja mirada.

-Sí, Orochimaru-sama- dijo hipnotizada por ese extraño brillo en la mirada del hombre. Orochimaru se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se acercó a ella, lentamente y apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Sakura, esta se puso extremadamente nerviosa, porque el hombre le besó el cuello, lo que extrañamente la sedó, la dejó tan tranquila que no sabía bien lo que pasaba alrededor y de la nada, sintió como cuatro colmillos se enterraban en su cuello, pero el dolor no fue demasiado, así que lo único que hizo fue quedarse estática.

-Esto será suficiente, nos volveremos a ver Sakura.-dijo Orochimaru con una mirada un tanto... amenazante. La aludida no llegó a responder, cuando Orochimaru ya no se encontraba más en la habitación.

Sakura comenzó a correr hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta de golpe y fue a mirar su cuello en el espejo, no tenía ni la más mínima marca de que la hubieran mordido, su cuello estaba en un estado completamente normal. Se paró y caminó hacia su cama, cuando ya estaba acostada, un repentino y fuerte sueño se apoderó de ella, lo que hizo que quedara dormida en su cama.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, trató de identificar dónde estaba, no sabía como había llegado allí. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital, en una camilla. Trató de incorporarse pero una mano en su pecho se lo impidió. Como acto reflejo comenzó a gritar.

-Tranquilízate, no te hará bien alterarte-dijo una paciente voz de mujer. No supo porqué, pero le hizo caso a esa mujer y dejó de gritar.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó atónita Sakura.

-Mmm... te desmayaste o algo similar, y hace una semana que no despertabas. Yo soy Tsunade, tu doctora -dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.-. debo admitir que su caso es muy extraño Srta. Haruno. Su cuerpo no tiene ningún tipo de lesión y su sangre no tiene ni una gota de drogas. ¿Ha hecho algo fuera de lo común en este último tiempo? ¿Algo que le dificulte el sueño? –preguntó interesada la rubia.

-No, pero verdaderamente, me siento extremadamente cansada –dijo con hastío, la paciente.

-Oh, ya veo, te recetaré vitaminas-dijo pensativa la doctora.-de todos modos, dormir por una semana va más allá de los parámetros normales.

-Mhm-dijo con cansancio nuevamente Sakura.

-Deberías comer algo querida, iré a avisarle a tu madre que ya despertaste. Enseguida te traerán algo de comer-dijo Tsunade cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego que mencionó esto, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Se sentía con pocas energías... seguramente era por la "marca", peor no podía hacer nada, a no se que quisiera que la tomaran de loca. A los dos minutos entró una mujer con un carrito y le dejó una bandeja de comida, minutos más tarde vino su madre, la cual se notaba, estuvo llorando mucho, preocupada por la salud de su hija.

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo en un susurro su madre- estuviste dormida durante mucho tiempo...

-Descuida, estoy bien-le dijo a su madre.

A los dos días de estar en observación salió del hospital. Pero a pesar de esto seguía con muchísimo cansancio y dormía mucho más que antes, lo que la hacía llegar tarde casi todos los días a clases. Ese día había entrado diez minutos tarde, se sentó como de costumbre al lado de Naruto, sacó materiales para tomar apuntes e intentó prestarle atención a la clase.

-Sakura-chan –dijo en un susurro bastante audible su amigo. Sakura lo miró severamente, dándole a entender que lo había escuchado- hoy pasara Sasuke por aquí, iremos por ramen –el rubio comenzaba a babear- ¿quieres venir Sakura-chan?

-Al fin te dignas a hacer una propuesta interesante –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- um... pero a Sasuke-kun ... ¿no le molestará que yo vaya?

-¡Y que más da! No quiero ir solo con el teme, anda muy amargado últimamente-esto último alarmo bastante a la pelirosa, y su amigo lo notó- no te preocupes, es solo que Itachi tiene novia –dejó sus ojos en blanco- y parece que eso lo molestara más de lo que debería.

-Oh... ya veo-dijo con cara de confusión. No entendía porque le molestaba eso. Ella no conocía al mayor de los Uchihas, pero había escuchado comentarios al pasar por parte de Sasuke o Naruto. – Pero... en verdad no tendría porque molestarle...

-Vamos... es Sasuke, según él odia el amor bla bla bla, pero siendo sinceros, ¿tu crees eso Sakura?... Sasuke esta muy herido por toda la desaparición del padre y esas cosas... sufrió mucho, por eso tomó como defensa, emm... congelarse, pero el sigue queriendo a la gente, aunque no tiene paciencia casi...

-Deje de hablar Uzumaki-dijo la voz amenazante de su profesor de matemática. Naruto hizo un gesto de molestia y se puso muy rojo.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Naruto y Sakura estaban saliendo del instituto, la Haruno se decidió a acompañar al rubio a su salida con Sasuke. Cuando salieron de las instalaciones, vieron al pelinegro recostado sobre un poste de luz, con la mirada perdida, hasta que de repente levantó su mirada hacia ellos dos.

-¡Teme!- Le gritó Naruto al Uchiha, ganándose una mirada reprovatoria por parte del aludido.

-Haz silencio dobe -le respondió cortante. Dirigió su mirada momentáneamente hacia Sakura como diciendo "tu no deberías estar aquí", pero no hizo comentarios.

-Vamos teme! Anímate un poco-dijo con una sonrisa radiante el Uzumaki. Como respuesta a esto, Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia una plaza cercana al instituto de su amigo. Naruto miro con resignación a su amigo y comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzarlo, junto con Sakura.

Llegaron a la plaza y decidieron sentarse en un banco que había libre.

-¿No íbamos a comer ramen? –preguntó caprichosamente Naruto.

-¿Sólo piensas en comer Naruto?- dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Sakura. Esto hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara y se ocultó un poco atrás de Naruto, intimidad por la fulminante mirada de _su_ pelinegro. Era intimidante, pero a la vez le encantaba.

-¡Vamos! Por favor –puso cara de perrito triste, o mejor dicho, de zorrito, pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

-Hm-dijo el Uchiha, levantándose del banco con malhumor y dirigiendo su mirada a la tienda de ramen que había por ahí cerca. Sakura se levantó como si algo la hubiera pinchado, Los dos chicos la quedaron mirando algo extrañados.

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica mirándolos a ambos. Los dos la ignoraron. Y comenzaron a caminar hacia el puesto de ramen.

Sakura y Sasuke ya habían casi terminado su ramen, mientras Naruto iba por su tercera porción, cuando de repente, entraron un par de hombres al local de ramen, los tres los miraron con cierta desconfianza. Vieron como el más grande, sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un revolver y apuntaba al hombre de la caja registradora, obligándolo a darle todo el dinero. Sakura se quedó helada ante tal acción y vio como el segundo hombre, se dirigía a su mesa, pero este tenía una navaja.

Sorpresivamente el hombre agarró a Sasuke por la espalda, este forcejeó, hasta que el criminal le dejó el arma sobre el cuello... amenazando con matarlo si no le daban el dinero y sus objetos de valor. Ni bien el arma blanca hizo contacto con la piel de Sasuke, Sakura comenzó a sentir un ardor indescriptible en el cuello, se llevó instintivamente la mano a la zona dolorida, y notó que un cálido fluido se hacía presente, estaba sangrando, exactamente en donde había sido mordida por Orochimaru.

-SASUKE- gritó Naruto, sacando así a Sakura de su trance. El pelinegro había logrado escapar de las manos del hombre con él cuchillo, y vio como ese mismo se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago. Pero comprendió porqué era el grito de Naruto. El hombre que tenía el revolver lo estaba apuntando, y a esa altura ya había sacado el seguro del arma y se disponía a disparar.

Se sintió un sonoro ruido. El ruido de un disparo. Un grito ahogado. A dos hombres correr precipitadamente por la puerta del local.

-Es una molestia- dijo Sasuke mirando al cuerpo de la pelirosa en el suelo y acercándose para ver que le había pasado. La chica se había puesto adelante de Sasuke, y el disparo le había dado a ella, la que se calló encima de Sasuke aparentemente inconsciente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-gritó Sakura, un minuto después de haber recibido el disparo. Y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sentía como su espalda se quebraba, y una especie de frío, como cuando te dejas hielo sobre la piel, recorría todo su cuerpo hasta el punto de quemarla. Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron mirando, como agonizaba, su piel estaba pálida y comenzó a perder muchísima sangre.

**Wiii!! =D bueno... el final del segundo capítulo!! Espero que les haya gustado y fuera de su gusto. **

**Espero leer sus opiniones! Son muy importantes para mi progreso *-***

**Salu2**

**Bella Uchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

La Mansión Uchiha

El dolor había pasado tan rápido como llegó, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, debía de ser por la pérdida de sangre. Sintió como unos brazos la agarraban a lo que ella llamaba "modo princesa" y la subían a un auto. Cuando el vehículo tomó movimiento se mareo tanto que se desmayó.

Se despertó en medio de la oscuridad, asustada. No sabía dónde estaba, así que intentó levantarse y encender alguna luz. Cuando se estaba por poner de pie, algo la detuvo, una mano la tiró nuevamente hacia la cama.

-Será mejor que te quedes acostada hasta que mejores-dijo una voz suave y muy masculina.

-Podrías al menos encender una luz-dijo Sakura un poco exasperada. Cómo toda respuesta la luz de la habitación se encendió, era una habitación amplia, decorada pesimamente. Y al lado del interruptor de luz vio a un chico de unos 23 años, que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Seguramente la persona más hermosa que vio después de Sasuke. Este se parecía mucho a Sasuke, con la diferencia que llevaba el pelo más largo atado en una coleta baja, vestido con una camisa negra, unos jeans azul oscuro y zapatos que como poco tenían que ser de Armani. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras, ojos igual de negros que los de Sasuke, pero con la cara un poco más alargada, nariz recta y su tez un poco más oscura. –Oh…- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

-Itachi Uchiha-dijo sonriendo débilmente- es un honor. Y a propósito, gracias por salvar a mi hermanito menor – estas últimas palabras las dijo en un tono que pareció un chiste interno. – Has sufrido unos raros cambios (para los humanos claro esta) en tu cuerpo, se activó un contrato demoníaco en ti, cómo supongo que debes saber, porque nadie es inconsciente de eso. Hable con Orochimaru y me explicó un poco como era todo esto. Y debo decir que eres una idiota, mi hermano no se equivoca. –Después de oír estas palabras Sakura empalideció por cierto miedo, le dieron nauseas; pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle lugar a que continuara ya que no entendía que había hecho mal, ella solo quería proteger a su Sasuke-kun- Bueno… ¿qué les enseñan en la escuela ahora? No sabes que los pactos demoníacos son MALOS… aunque no te voy a decir que los pactos llamémosle angelicales son buenos…

-No entiendo…-

-Si no me dejas explicarte como pretendes entender algo, niña- dijo este un poco agresivamente, y así se ganó una mirada agresiva por parte de Sakura. Parece que Itachi estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír- Los dioses del inframundo y los del cielo, están en una constante guerra… Nosotros los del medio (o sea, de la tierra) estamos en el medio, y algunos (cómo Sasuke) por cualidades en el carácter vengativo (continúo con el ejemplo de mi hermanito), romántico –sonrió burlonamente-, en fin…sentimientos muy fuertes hacen que los semi-dioses sean armas infalibles. Ya que podemos morir, peor aun así, tener casi tanto poder como ellos. Los dioses del inframundo, al matar a los mortales, se condenan la existencia, sufren. Los del cielo en cambio, no; pero por decirlo de alguna manera, tienen una moral que les impide matar mortales en la mayoría de los casos. Y ahí es dónde mi hermano es importante. ¿Tú crees que un Uchiha tendría problema en matar? Nuestra familia esta marcada por sangre y orgullo, pero respondo a mi pregunta con otra… ¿alguna vez viste a un padre (sano mental) matar a un hijo?...-La pelirosa negó con la cabeza- Es por eso que te quieren usar a ti y a mi hermano, ambos tienen sentimientos fuertes en algún punto. Sasuke quiere venganza, porque mi padre nos abandono, y él nunca entenderá las razones, simplemente lo toma como un traidor. Fugaku es uno de los semi-dioses que logra subir un escalón y convertirse en dios (por lo que supongo que entenderás que es alguien con mucho poder), por eso es que nos dejó, y en parte mató a nuestra madre, al dejarla desprotegida.

-Comienzo a entender… pero no veo que es lo malo de lo que hice, más allá de mis propias consecuencias.-dijo la ojijade tristemente.

-Terminaste de abrir el ojo de esta tormenta, ahora ya no habrá reglas para combatir entre sí. Ni bien dijo esto irrumpió en la habitación una mujer de unos 20 años, con el cabello oscuro en grandes bucles definidos, ojos color miel, una belleza bastante sobrenatural para el punto de vista de Sakura, vestía un fino vestido de seda negro que realzaba su figura, y terminaba en unos esplendorosos zapatos de taco aguja rojos. Vio como los ojos de la muchacha se cruzaban con los de Itachi, y este cambió la expresión totalmente, dejaba eso frío que tenía, parecía mucho más jovial de lo que fue con Sakura, lo mismo pasó con la extraña mujer, que por fuera podía tener un aspecto seductoramente fiero, ahora como algo peligroso la catalogaría como un gatito bebé.

-Sakura, veo que despertaste, soy Reika, la prometida de Itachi.- dijo en una voz un tanto desafiante.- y estuviste hablando con él- no se confundía, la estaba desafiando a poner una palabra equivocada en el diálogo que estaban a punto de tener; extrañamente ante esto Itachi hizo un gesto de exasperación- yo estoy encargada de que no mueras de ahora en adelante, me alegra decirte que somos de la misma especie de semi-dios, y tendrás que estar bajo mis órdenes, o en palabras más aptas para tus oídos, bajo mi entrenamiento. Ahora, date una ducha y…

-Espera, espera-dijo Sakura con un grado creciente de odio hacia la espeluznante belleza femenina que tenía enfrente. – tu no me puedes dar órdenes, y ustedes desde que llegué no me respondieron nada. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿saben que tengo familia? Mis padres me mataran si no saben donde estoy…

-No te preocupes Sakura, a tus padres se les ha borrado la memoria, tu creador se encargó de cerrar los cabos. Nadie de tu familia recuerda que existes. –dijo Itachi, tratando de no ser tan agresivo en esto. Sakura tenía ganas de volverse una niñita de repente, de empezar a llorar y patalear contra el suelo, hasta obtener lo que quería, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse ni si quiera. 17 años para perder todo en una tarde, momentos vividos, su infancia… y sus padres serían incapaces de reconocerla, de brindarle su apoyo cuando lo necesitara. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas de porcelana, las sintió extremadamente frías.

-Dúchate, hoy de noche empezaremos el entrenamiento, ponte ropa apropiada para una salida nocturna-le dijo Reika en un tono mínimamente más suave y a la vez más severo. Trajimos tu ropa y tus muebles del cuarto. Están en otra habitación que esta en el último piso de aquí, es la ubicación que más te conviene. Estabas aquí ya que no sabíamos tu estado. Te veo a la medianoche en la terraza. –diciendo esto, la ninfa diabólica se fue dando un portazo. Naruto le había dicho que Sasuke estaba desconforme con la relación que tenía su hermano, y tenía que admitir que lo comprendía completamente.

Miró a Itachi –Disculpa, es un poco celosa – dijo soltando una leve carcajada. Sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación. Por cierto, estas en la mansión Uchiha, tu nuevo hogar ahora. Te hago un comentario general a cerca de ti. Ahora tu economía depende de nosotros, por lo que –dijo sacando de su bolsillo un sobre de plástico negro- esto es tuyo –Sakura lo abrió y sus orbes se abrieron tanto que podrían haber desaparecido sus párpados, era una tarjeta de crédito, pero no cualquiera una GOLD de esas ilimitadas-, acostúmbrate, entre nosotros no podrás ostentar nada, aunque lo tengas todo. Úsala para lo que quieras, salidas tu cuarto, tu comida (si, nadie se va a encargar de ver lo que haces).-Después de subir unas cuantas escaleras, llegaron al cuarto piso de la mansión, e Itachi le abrió la puerta, adentro estaba básicamente todo su cuarto embalado.

-gracias – le dijo Sakura a Itachi, este sin dirigirle una mirada se dio vuelta y se retiró, cuando estaba por el final del pasillo por bajar las escaleras le dijo : "siéntete cómo en casa, libre de hacer lo que quieras aquí dentro".

Sakura comenzó a desembalar todo, y a ordenar su cuarto. Agarró su celular de arriba de una caja y vio la hora, eran las 9 de la mañana, así que tenía tiempo para dejar todo en orden y después pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Su cuarto quedó básicamente como estaba en su _vieja_ casa. Solo había una cosa que aun no había desembalado, para protegerla de que se rompiera o algo parecido. El espejo. Este era bastante grande, de cuerpo entero, así q comenzó a sacarle el papel que lo cubría… hasta que llegó a la mitad y se vio con su reflejo, lo que hizo que soltara un grito de sorpresa y retrocediera, calló sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia la parte del espejo que estaba embalada. Comenzó a rasgar lentamente esa última parte tapeada, y su reflejo comenzó a aparecer de a poco. Ella estaba igual que antes, pero totalmente diferente. Sus ojos continuaban iguales, pero su pelo en vez de tener el usual tono rosa pálido, estaba más oscuro y apagado, sin contar que el largo de su cabellera estaba casi por su cintura. Su ropa estaba hecha girones, rota en la espalda y con un agujero de bala en el medio; no tenía idea como no había notado eso antes, ni su pelo. Pero lo asombroso fue cuando se puso de perfil, su remera y su buzo tenían dos profundos cortes que parecían haber sido hechos desde adentro, Sakura no recordaba haberse lastimado la espalda, ni nada similar. Apresuradamente, se sacó la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y comenzó a investigar su cuerpo. En la espalda tenía algo similar a cicatrices de unos veinte centímetros, justo sobre los omóplatos, a demás de eso su cuerpo parecía mucho más fuerte que antes, y porque no, más bonito. En el cuello, dónde la había mordido Orochimaru, ahora tenía una cicatriz pequeña en forma de 4 puntos. Abrió la boca en gesto de sorpresa al ver todo lo "nuevo" y volvió a sorprenderse, sus dientes estaban extremadamente blancos y tenía… colmillos.

SASUKE POV-

Acababa de entrar a su casa, con su hermano cargando a Sakura y Naruto detrás gritando porque estaba "preocupado". Maldita Sakura, siempre se metía donde no debía.

Sasuke estaba furioso, así que decidió encerrarse en su cuarto para que no lo molestaran. No le importaba como estaba Sakura, tampoco que lo hubiera "salvado"… a él en verdad no le preocupaba demasiado su vida. Lo único que le resultaba interesante era vengar a su madre… el resto era tan superficial, su mundo era tan superficial. Veía a montones de personas, preocupándose por estupideces, como Sakura… por eso especialmente la detestaba, además de por ser una persona tan molesta.

Quería golpear a alguien, sacarse de la cabeza todo eso. Bajó por las escaleras que estaban ocultas en su armario y apareció en su "bunker" así lo llamaba. Se sacó la remera dejando al libre su pecho, se miró en un espejo y pensó en todas las estúpidas chicas que estaban muertas por él, SUPERFICIALES, de nuevo. Fue hacia una equina apartada de su bunker y comenzó a pegarle a un puching-ball que tenía. Después de estar así más de media hora se calmó bastante, y decidió darse una ducha de agua fría. Pero ni bien entró en su cuarto, algo abrió la puerta, y más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, un cuerpo se le tiró arriba y lo tiró contra el suelo.

SAKURA POV-

Nuevamente sintió ese dolor punzante en el cuello, como cuando le comenzó a sangre su ahora actual cicatriz. No sabía a donde iba, pero a la vez, sabía a dónde. Se giró 180° y un ruido a cristales rotos se hizo presente, acababa de tirar su espejo con… una enorme ala negra, que parecía de un murciélago gigante.

-Oh-fue lo único que salió de su boca.


	4. Un nuevo mundo

Un mundo nuevo.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Trató de ver quién se había tirando encima de él, con un gran grado de mal humor. Tiró a la mujer con una patada hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Oh, Sasuke, no cambias más querido.-dijo la peliroja tratando de ser sensual, mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Porqué entraste a mi cuarto, Karin? –dijo enojado el pelinegro, tratando de controlar su ira, y no sirvió de nada la respuesta de Karin- Para ver si estabas bien, escuché que casi te matan.-la voz de la mujer resonó en los tímpanos de Sasuke. Cuando para agrandar los problemas entró por la puerta de su habitación, una totalmente… "transformada" Sakura. Sasuke se incorporó y con un gesto de impaciencia les dijo –váyanse las dos de mi cuarto.

Pero parecía que ninguna de las dos lo había escuchado, Karin se había recostado en SU cama, y Sakura seguía parada en el umbral de la puerta, y agitó con furia su par de alas negras. La mujer de lentes se río con sorna por la acción de la pelirosa, y como respuesta esta libero su propio par de alas haciendo añicos las pertenencias "delicadas" que tenía Sasuke cerca, y se tiró como un rayo sobre Sakura, la cual callo por unas escaleras que había cerca, lastimándose la cabeza… lo supuso por el charco de sangre que se había formado en la bajada.

Al menos, ahora ninguna de las dos lo molestaba. Volvió a su cuarto y se puso a pensar, en su pasado, lo que era su familia antes…de ser destruída. Su madre, Mikoto siempre había dado todo por él y su hermano… Y su vida… acabada por un imbesil, si tan solo no hubiera estado solo con su madre en su casa ese día, ella aun seguiría ahí con él.

-Flashback-

_Eran las diez de la noche. Una madre y su hijo, el cual no tendría más de 12 años estaban muy divertidos viendo una película en el living de la gran casa. El hermano mayor del chico había salido, era el cumpleaños de un amigo y no volvería hasta el otro día. Además faltaba muy poco para el cumpleaños de su Nee-san así que le habían ido a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños, el cual, él tenía el deber de mantener oculto en su habitación. Sabía que a su hermano le encantaría. _

_Sasuke se había quedado dormido en la falda de la madre mientras miraban la película, era una película de comedia, las favoritas del niño en esos momentos… ya que hace poco su padre había partido y no sabía porqué. _

_De repente toda las luces de la casa sea apagaron, el pequeño niño se despertó de golpe, él no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero lo sorprendió la acción de su madre, la cual lo abrazó de una forma que nunca había hecho antes, pudo sentir el miedo de la mujer, y como temblaba débilmente mientras agarraba firmemente a su hijo. –Mantente silencioso, Sasuke-dijo seriamente Mikoto. Quebrando el ruido del silencio sintió como las puertas de la mansión se abrían de par en par, y un par de vidrios se rompían. Vio en el umbral a un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios largos, y un par de alas blancas… parecía un ángel. Pero no pudo ver más, ya que el agarre de su madre había hecho que quedara completamente escondido en ella._

_Sintió una voz de un hombre, que hablaba como los jóvenes de la calle, de los cuales su madre siempre le advertía que tuviera cuidado, que no les hablara, era imposible que esa fuera la voz del hombre rubio. _

_Su madre empezó a correr escaleras arriba pero en eso, sintió un ruido estridente, el ruido de un disparo cortó el aire. Su madre gritó, le habían dado. Pero aun así no dejó de correr, pero cuando había terminado de subir las escaleras, calló. El pequeño y débil Sasuke quedó debajo de ella, se puso a llorar, no entendía porqué le pasaba esto. ¿Los ángeles no eran buenos? Tendría que ayudarlo. –Sasuke- llamó la mujer poniéndose de costado para no lastimar a su hijo- corre, enciérrate en tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que llegue tu hermano-su voz estaba cada vez más entrecortada. Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia su cuarto, de todos modos no pasaría nada, estaba seguro de que de alguna forma su madre iba a volver cuando menos lo esperaba para ayudarlo, al fin y al cabo, su mamá era invencible-pensaba con la típica mentalidad de un niño, aunque aun llorando. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados nuevamente por otro grito, pero esta vez, su madre decía algo –FUGAKU, FUGAKU, POR FAVOR AYUDAME-y otra voz se interpuso- CALLATE MUJER- y nuevamente un ruido de disparo y no sintió nada más. Sintió como se acercaban los paso cada vez más cerca de su cuarto, y como dijo su madre, se había encerrado. Pero los pasos no alcanzaron a llegar. Sintió la voz de su hermano, si era inconfundible, era su hermano, diciendo algo que no entendía. Y todo cesó… no había más ruido, salvo unos pasos tranquilos, los de su hermano mayor sin dudas. _

_-Sasuke, abreme- dijo con una voz que nunca había sentido en su hermano, también era extraño que lo llamara Sasuke, ya que siempre le ponía apodos graciosos, o le decía fastidiosamente hermanito menor. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su hermano, con las manos cubiertas de sangre, pero no parecía ser de él, no estaba herido, vio su cara y estaba surcada en lágrimas. El pequeño abrazó a su hermano más grande y se largó a llorar, no sabía porqué pero sentía que era malo. –¿Dónde esta mamá? –dijo lloriqueando el pequeño. Itachi no respondió, simplemente se levantó, soltó a su hermano del abrazo y le dio la mano, de una forma un tanto protectora, se ensució con la sangre que su hermano tenía en las manos, fueron hasta la escalera, pudo ver el cuerpo de su madre, pero no estaba igual que antes. Había mucha sangre a su alrededor, vio que tenía dos balazos, uno en la pierna izquierda y otro en el pecho, justo en el medio. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas, surcaban la dulce cara de su madre. Sasuke soltó la mano de su hermano y fue inútilmente a gritarle a su madre que se despertara, entre lloriqueos y gemidos de dolor. Su hermano fue por detrás y lo abrazó, estuvieron así un buen rato. Hasta que sintieron como las sirenas de la policía se hicieron presentes en el jardín de su casa. Itachi soltó a Sasuke y fue hasta la puerta. Todo parecía irreal para el pequeño. Se llevaron el cuerpo de su madre para hacerle una autopsia y tratar de encontrar al asesino. Pero Sasuke sabía que no iban a poder, era algo más alla de lo que los policías pudieran controlar. El se quedó temblando frágilmente sentado en las escaleras. Luego de un rato, se quedó el solo con su hermano. El cual después que la policía tomó las fotos y muestras necesarias, se encargó de limpiar el desorden que había en la casa, como si fuera normal. No había nada de normal en todo esto. Sasuke seguía sentado en las escaleras estático. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero lo que invadía su interior era algo poco conocido para él, nunca lo había sentido, parecía dolor pero no lo era. Vio como su hermano limpiaba con parsimonia la sangre de su madre, todo quedó como antes. _

_Su hermano se sentó al lado de él, escuchó como lejana la voz de Itachi preguntándole halgo, pero no entendió, no quería entender. Sintió como su hermano lo tomaba en brazos, como a un bebé y lo llevaba al baño, la luz brillante que este emanaba le lastimó los ojos. Lo dejó sentado en una silla que usualmente la usaban para dejar ropa o algo. Vio como su hermano se sacaba la ropa y se metía en la ducha. Su hermano tenía dos enormes tajos en la espalda. No le preguntó que era, simplemente lo tomó como algo dentro de lo "normal" en ese día "normal" . Su hermano salió de la ducha al rato, su pelo largo, con el que tanto le divertía jugar se encontraba pegado a la espalda y cara del chico. –Sasuke- Volvió a llamarlo su hermano, tratando de ver si respondía, pero como toda respuesta, Sasuke se recostó contra la pared del baño, sin dirigirle la palabra, aun ensangrentado, y con restos de lágrimas en la cara. Su hermano resignado se dirigió hacia él, le sacó la ropa, y lo metió en la tina con agua caliente, Sasuke ni notó en que momento la había llenado, lo bañó con mucha paciencia, inusual en él, lo secó, le puso el pijama y lo llevo a su cuarto. _

_Ambos durmieron juntos esa noche, en la misma cama, como si así se sintieran protegidos de todos los sucesos que habían pasado. Al otro día todo fue igual, solo le siguieron las explicaciones de los dioses y semi dioses… los mortales… era un mundo patético al fin y al cabo. _

_-_Fin Flashback-

Entre tantos pensamientos Sasuke se quedó dormido. Pensando en que después de ese día nunca logró recuperar la relación con su hermano, parecían dos extraños, ambos se volvieron muy fríos, uno con el otro. Y Sasuke en general siguió con esa costumbre, era frío con todos.

Sakura P.O.V.

La cabeza de Sakura rebotó en el primer escalón de una escalera cercana, provocándole un profundo tajo, noto lo cansada que estaba, al fin y al cabo, no se había terminado de recuperar de su transformación. Trató de sacarse a la pelirroja de arriba, pero no pudo, la mujer tenía una fuerza impresionante. Y todo pasó muy rápido cuando terminaron de caer por el descanso de las escaleras, la invadió una ira horrible, empezó a notar todo lo que había visto, _ella_ estaba en la cama de _su_ Sasuke. De la nada, todo cambió, ahora la que tenía el control en la pelea era Sakura, su mano comenzaba a tener un brillo rosado, y le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza a Karin, pero un par de manos fuertes la agarraron antes de que pudiera continuar con su cometido. Era Reika, la sostenía con una fuerza impresionante, y tenía cara de pocos amigos. –Vuelve a tu cuarto- le dijo la mujer, pero notó que la cara de enojo no era hacia ella, sino hacia la pelirroja. Sakura se levantó y fue hacia su cuarto, no sin antes notar a un chico que estaba junto a Reika, su cara estaba bastante contorcionada por intentar aguantar la risa, pero cambió por completo su cara al ver a Sakura, le notó un aire de sorpresa, pero enseguida volvió a sonreir, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, que parecían los de un tiburón. Su pelo verde agua le resultó tan extraño como el de ella, y no pudo dejar de notar que él era muy bonito. –Te he dicho que dejes de meterte en lo que no te incumbe – dijo con un tono muy cortante Reika, mientras ella ya estaba por la mitad del pasillo dirigiéndose a su cuarto. –Sigues acosando a Sasuke- dijo con un tono sobrador el chico del pelo verde agua entre risas. Sintió como Karin se levantaba y terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras ella, abrió las cortinas y dejó que el sol entrara libremente por su ventana. Fue al baño y tomó una larga ducha.

Todo había pasado tan rápido estos últimos días… Quería dejar su mente en blanco para su primer entrenamiento. Esta sin dudas sería una noche dura.


	5. Movimiento

**Hola nuevamente! Perdonen por no actualizar muy seguido, pero este capítulo especialmente, me costó bastante escribirlo, y es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste, y por favor dejen reviews, es muy importante para mi saber que opinan! =D **

**Muchas gracias, y los dejo con la historia =)**

**Bellatrix**

Sakura P.O.V.

Nuevamente, se encontró en esa nueva habitación, en una situación que resultaba casi cotidiana, como pensar que ropa se iba a poner. Optó por algo sencillo, unos jean, una blusa negra, zapatillas, lo básico. Pensó en salir a almorzar ya que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la noche… le intrigaba mucho saber cómo sería su entrenamiento, hasta ahora no se había detenido a pensar demasiado en eso. Suponía que le enseñaría como volar, y tal vez la informara más sobre su especie. Todas estas cosas le emocionaban mucho, como si fuera una niña y se acercara su primer día de escuela.

Salió de su habitación, y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al hall de entrada de la mansión, pero antes de disponerse a salir, calló en la cuenta de que no sabía físicamente donde se encontraba, así que se paró en medio de un living que había. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos que venían de la televisión, era el chico que tenía el pelo verde agua, estaba jugando a un juego de video de peleas, demasiado violento para su gusto, quedó mirando la pantalla con cara de asco.

-Ayuda para focalizar la rabia- dijo tranquilamente el chico con dientes de tiburón, sin si quiera darse vuelta para hablarle. Vio como el personaje del juego era matado por un zombi y comenzaba una nueva pantalla, en eso se pausó el juego y el joven se volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció cínica en la cara. –Soy Suigetsu, mucho gusto-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y extendiendo su mano, la cual Sakura tomó gentilmente.

-Sakura-se presentó- y aunque ayuden a focalizar la rabia, no estoy hecha para este tipo de juegos.

-¿Quién dijo que eran juegos?-dijo Suigetsu más para si mismo que para Sakura. Esta abrió un poco los ojos, pero rápidamente los desvió hacia la puerta.

Titubeó por un instante y luego le preguntó si sabía como podía llegar al centro desde ahí, y muy gentilmente, Suigetsu se ofreció a llevarla en su auto hasta el centro comercial y la acompañaría a almorzar.

La mansión estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad, y se dio cuenta que tenía un predio bastante amplio, que visto de lejos, tenía aspecto de campo de golf. Después de estar como media hora en el auto, Sakura pudo divisar como las casas ya estaban más cercanas unas de otras y había edificios.

Llegaron al centro comercial, recordó su última estancia en ese lugar, estuvo con su amigos… Naruto, Ino… ¿qué sería de ellos? ¿También se habrían olvidado de su existencia? Ante estas preguntas, se le formó un doloroso nudo en la garganta, tuvo un sentimiento similar al arrepentimiento, había arriesgado mucho sin pensar, comenzaba a entender porque Orochimaru la buscó a ella, una persona con "sentimientos fuertes", ella estaba cegada por el amor, y se había olvidado de todos el resto de las personas a las cuales quería, era una tonta. Pero al menos no lo había perdido todo…

-¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Sakura-san-dijo su acompañante riéndose de la cara hipnotizada de Sakura, mientras le sostenía la puerta abierta del choche para que bajara; esta lo miró un tanto inexpresiva y bajó como por inercia del auto. -¿Estas bien rosadita? – Sakura al sentir el apodo "rosadita" miró a Suigetsu con un odio juguetón, pero tranquilamente le respondió –Estoy bien, simplemente recordando…-por un momento, sintió como el chico la miraba con algo similar a tristeza o compasión, pero luego, cortó todo con una carcajada y activó la alarma del vehículo.

Una vez dentro del centro comercial, se dirigieron hacia la zona de comidas, donde fueron a un restaurant de pastas, la camarera les tomó el pedido. Y se retiró, trayendo al momento dos botellas de agua y la panera. A la pelirrosa le llamó un poco la atención el hecho de que Suigetsu tomara muchísima agua.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Sakura hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Das un poco de miedo, tomas tanta agua, que me recuerdas a mi misma por las mañanas-luego de esto se rió recordándose a si misma-. Yo siempre en las mañanas tomo muchísima agua.

-Sí, interesante dato sobre tu persona –dijo sarcásticamente Suigetsu-. Pero a diferencia de tus extraños comportamientos, yo la tomo porque lo necesito-comenzó a ponerse serio, más de lo que lo había estado hasta ahora- cuando te internes más en el nuestro mundo, te darás cuenta que no somos como los humanos, no funcionamos todos de la misma manera, somos máquinas independientes, con similitudes, pero abismales diferencias-tras decir esto, hizo que su mano entera, por unos segundos se transformara en agua, en esos pocos segundos, el reloj de pulsera que traía Suigetsu comenzó a "undirse" en su muñeca, pero para el momento que el agua volvió a transformarse en "carne y hueso" el reloj pareció "saltar" de una parte menos externa de la piel- No te asustes, mi reloj es resistente al agua.- La de ojos jade no sabía si reír o acribillar a su guía con preguntas. Pero antes de siquiera articular palabras, llegó la camarera con sus platos de comida.

Luego de comer, fueron a dar unas vueltas por el lugar, hablaron mucho y Sakura sació su sed de información. Suigetsu le explicó un par de cosas sobre los semi-dioses y sus diferentes tipos. Había algunos que eran similares, por tener la habilidad de controlar ciertos elementos, pero todos se diferenciaban en sus técnicas de pelea, modos de vida, etc. Había algunos que no soportaban vivir en zonas calurosas, o frías, o lugares dónde el aire era muy puro, o muy tóxico. Aunque siempre se podían adaptar, era molesto en la mayoría de los casos salir de sus ambientes predilectos.

Para las 7 de la tarde ya habían llegado a la mansión Uchiha y cuando entraron se encontraron con un grupo reunido, entre los que se ayaban Itachi, Reika, para desgracia de Sakura, Karin, Sasuke, un hombre muy alto que estaba vestido con una gabardina negra y un hermoso sombrero de ala, no le distinguía bien la cara, pero parecía haber llegado hace poco, porque tenía una maleta al lado, y para gran asombro y felicidad de la pelirrosa, un rubio al lado de una joven de singulares ojos blancos.

-¡NARUTO! ¡HINATA!- dijo Sakura muy alegre yendo a abrazarlos, los cuales le correspondieron el abrazo, pero notó como todo estaba un tanto tenso. Y además, todos la estaban mirando.

Itachi se levantó de su silla y anunció- Será mejor que vayan empacando todo lo que necesiten, iremos a New York, es invierno y esta nevando, por lo que será mejor que lleven ropa de abrigo, los veo aquí en 40 minutos, y partiremos para Aeropuerto de Haneda.-Cuando terminó con este corto discurso la mayoría se retiró del lugar, Hinata y Naruto dejándole una leve sonrisa antes de subir las escaleras, Suigetsu se dirigió hacia donde encontraba Itachi junto a Reika y al hombre extraño que ella no conocía y al cual no le llegaba a ver la cara, vio como Suigetsu antes de seguir su camino le golpeaba un hombro a Sasuke, y este le correspondía con un puñetazo en la espalda, y juró que casi se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro del morocho, el cual pasó por al lado de ella e hizo como si no existiera.

Reika la miró por un momento y le dijo, que le explicaría lo que pasaba cuando ya estuvieran en camino, así que fue a subir las escaleras, cuando comenzó a subir vio la espalda de Sasuke, el cual se había detenido, ella pensó que le querría decir algo, pero pronto notó que solo se estaba atando los cordones de los tenis que llevaba puestos y subió apresuradamente las escaleras. Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, aun pensando en él, empacó casi sin ver lo que ponía en su valija (la cual era de un color rojo cereza brillante), comenzó recién a prestar atención, cuando estaba armando su equipaje de mano, en el cual puso su iPod, su laptop, unas revistas, perfume y las cosas básicas para un viaje dentro de su mochila negra. Se cambió de ropa, se recogió el pelo, y bajó al Hall. Ahí estaban casi todos, pero aun no bajaban ni Sasuke, ni la molesta pelirroja. Suigetsu se encontraba recostado contra la pared con un sobretodo de color gris pizarra que le quedaba muy bien con el color de su pelo y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna, y hacía un hermoso contraste con sus pantalones negros, él la miró con una sonrisa ladeada al darse cuenta como ella lo observaba, Sakura hizo caso omiso al chico, al fin y al cabo, en esa tarde se había acostumbrado a su carácter sarcástico. Prestando atención al resto, vio como estaban todos espectacularmente vestidos, parecí que compraban su ropa en lugares de la más alta costura, era evidente la clase acomodada en la que se encontraban, inspiraban respeto. Por ejemplo, las personas suelen creer que los hombres con el pelo largo son personas desarregladas… claro, creerían eso hasta ver a Itachi, que con su largo pelo negro suelto, aun parecía salido de una tienda de Armani, el típico veinteañero del que cualquier tonta se enamoraría solo por su aspecto físico.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, Karin estaba bajando la escalera, parecía una estrella de punk rock moderno, pero aun así, no le ayudaba mucho a ocultar el aspecto de arpía que tenía a kilómetros, pensó con rencor Sakura. Y de tanto prestarle atención a la bruja de cabellos de fuego, no vio como Sasuke y había bajado de su habitación, y había dejado su maleta azul al lado de las del resto del grupo.

Salieron a la entrada de la gran mansión, la cual ahora deshabitada tomaba un aspecto un tanto siniestro. Se dividieron en grupos, ella fue con Suigetsu, en el auto de este, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata. Sasuke se sentó en el auto del copiloto, y Suigetsu manejó, ella con Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

Al llegar entregaron sus pasajes, y fueron a travez de las mangas hacia el avión, cuando entró fueron recibidos por una azafata que les indico cual era su ¿sector?... el avión estaba dividido en mini-habitaciones, las cuales tenían un enorme sillón cama, snaks y televisión con películas diversas para ver, sin contar que tenía una ventana bastante grande (hablando de ventanas de aviones claro esta) para ver para afuera.

Para diversión de Sakura, vio como su amigo-tiburón (mentalmente le había puesto ese apodo a Suigetsu) conectaba a su televisión su consola de videojuegos, y la aseguraba para que no se callera. Naruto y Hinata estaban bastante apartados de donde se encontraba ella, pero no le molestó, esos dos cuando estaban juntos no le prestaban demasiada atención, se encerraban en su burbuja. Sasuke estaba del otro lado de Suigetsu.

Sintió como daban la señal de que se ajustaran los cinturones porque el avión iba a despegar, así que se acomodó en su cuartito en miniatura y se preparó para el despegue.

Aproximadamente después de una hora que despegó el avión sirvieron la cena. Pollo con salsa blanca por arriba y papitas noisete. De postre le dieron un helado de frutilla, con crema.

Ya eran como las tres de la mañana y Sakura no podía dormir así que fue hacia la parte delantera del avión para pedir un té caliente, cuando salió de su compartimiento vio que salía luz del de Suigetsu, y más allá, pudo ver que Sasuke había dejado la puerta corrediza abierta, y se encontraba mirando tranquilamente por la ventana, ella alcanzaba a ver el cielo estrellado que se veía a través de la ventana de Sasuke, se decidió por seguir hasta la cola del avión para conseguir su taza de té. Cuando llegó al galley [N/A: son las cocinitas raras donde están las azafatas XD] le pidió a la azafata una taza de té sin azúcar, y se la entregó al momento.

Después de eso, se llevó el té a su compartimiento y se quedó mirando una película, cuando sintió unos pasos afuera, y se asomó a ver quién pasaba, y era Reika, que estaba yendo hacia su compartimiento. Tenía su semblante muy serio y le llamó la atención con la mano para que saliera. –Sígueme- le dijo la morocha, mientras se acercaban más a la parte delantera del avión, donde terminaba la zona de "compartimientos", y había una puerta, la abrió y se encontró con una pequeña sala de estar, con tres sillones de cuero negros, el piso tenía moquete beige y había una pequeña mesa ratona en el centro, también había un minibar y lámparas. Reika, cerró tras de sí la puerta.

-Quería contarte porque nos estamos trasladando…-dijo en un tono de voz que no iba a admitir preguntas, parecía aburrida de contarlo, así que Sakura asintió.- los dioses, y servidores semi-dioses del cielo, han comenzado a actuar, dado que se enteraron de la existencia de un poder que aun se encuentra en algún lado, del cual nosotros estamos en busca hace mucho tiempo, no se sabe que es ese poder, pero tenemos la idea de que esta encerrado en algún tipo de cuerpo. Dicen que puede ser la receta para combinar los mundos de los del cielo y el inframundo, pero dado a antiguas profecías, si esto llegara a ocurrir, simplemente se desataría un caos inminente, ambos bandos tenemos la tendencia de tentar a los humanos, unos para "el bien" y otros para nuestro beneficio propio. Pero lo que es el bien… los del cielo quiero decir, han adquirido pensamientos de poder y beneficio de sí mismos. Tal vez sin notarlo, pero alegan que con adquirir este Poder, y unir el inframundo con la Tierra humana y el cielo, podrían controlarlo todo, y hacer que ya no hubiera problemas con los dioses, semi-dioses y humanos, dicen que lo que ha dicho el oráculo es historia de viejos… que esa profecía nunca llegó a existir… ahora están buscando al oráculo, pero por estos momentos, esta protegido. Es él único ser en este universo que sabe con exactitud donde se encuentra el Poder, o eso es lo que se cree. Eso es lo que creen los del cielo, nosotros sabemos que no es así, el Oráculo, ha tenido discípulos en todos sus largos años de vida, a los más cercanos les ha revelado el secreto de el Poder, su ubicación, muchísimas cosas. A su vez, nosotros tenemos contacto, con algunos de estos discípulos, y es a quienes buscamos.

-Pero los del cielo, no se rigen con la idea de no dañar a los humanos, de protegerlos… -dijo la pelirrosa con asombro ante todo lo esuchado.

-Sí, eso es lo que se supone, pero están perdiendo sus cabales, y están desequilibrando la vida de los humanos, y así también la nuestra, dado que vivimos en su mundo.,.. no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada. Además estamos siendo perseguidos, por Sasuke e Itachi…-cuando mencionó el nombre de Itachi, sintió como su voz se tensaba y sus ojos adquirían un brillo peligroso- ambos son semi-dioses increíblemente poderosos, a diferencia de ti o de mi, ellos heredaron los poderes de semi-dios, dado que Fugaku, logró convertirse en dios, no muchos lo logran… por eso es que quieren a Sasuke e Itachi.

-Otra cosa que te debo aclarar, seguramente seamos atacados, y tu tienes una conexión con Sasuke dado el contrato que hiciste con Orochimaru, pero no estas lista para pelear, menos contra personas como los portadores de luz. Yo te entrenaré cuando lleguemos, en la base de New York tenemos una gran superficie subterránea que podremos usar para practicar. Pero, no debes reaccionar tu sola, aun no conocemos tus habilidades, y es peligroso que vayas a proteger a Sasuke, puedes encontrarte con personas idiotas como Karin, pero también habrá cosas mucho peores… por eso decidí asignarte un guardaespaldas, ese será Suigetsu, tiene toda mi confianza, y no lo dudes, es bueno en lo que hace.

-Esta bien…- Sakura comenzaba a sentir que era una carga en el equipo, pero aun así, ella protegería a Sasuke, sin importar lo que pasara. –Una pregunta, ¿Suigetsu estará siempre conmgio? Porque me gusta tener mi tiempo a solas.

-Suigetsu sabrá cuando estar contigo y cuando no.-tras decir esto, salió de la pequeña habitación y dejó a Sakura ahí, sentada en uno de los sillones, pensando.

Mientras volvía a su compartimiento, vio que Sasuke se había dormido, se veía tan lindo así, tan inocente y tranquilo…

-Sakura-chan –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Suigetsu, el cual volvía de algún lugar del avión hacia su compartimiento- deberías tratar de dormir un poco- le dijo en voz baja ya que estaban en el pasillo-. Se que es lindo cuando duerme, pero deberías hacer lo mismo- le dijo con burla.

-Tengo insomnio, además no creo que pueda dormir-le respondió, con un poco de pesar. Tras terminar la frase, comenzó a sentir una especie de silbido del viento que se acercaba, notó como Suigetsu abrió repentinamente los ojos, Sasuke se despertó y estaba parado en el pasillo paralelo, Reika, Itachi, Karin y el hombre del sombrero (el cual ya no llevaba su sombrero, pero dejó ver una cabellera un tanto rojiza, y un rostro cuadrado de marcadas facciones), Naruto y Hinata venían corriendo de una parte más alejada del avión, cuando algo golpeó y desestabilizó completamente al avión, sintió como comenzaban a caer, era como estar en un ascensor que iba a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, Sakura se quedó en estado de shok, no entendió porque no estaba en el suelo, pero notó que Suigetsu la tenía agarrada de la cintura el resto estaba bien, salvo Hinata que había caído contra el suelo del avión, pero Naruto ya la estaba ayudando a levantarse. Vio que Karin, Itachi y Reika estaban cerca de la zona de la cola del avión, se preguntó cuando harían colisión, no sintió nada del gabinete del piloto, ni de las azafatas, no dieron señal de estar ahí.

-La presión ya esta igualada con la del avión-dijo Karin- en unos 20 segundos nos etrella…- tras decir eso, vio como de la espalda de Itachi salían unas enormes burbujas de un material que parecía brea, las burbujas empezaron a crecer hasta que explotaron en forma de alas, que parecía que gotearan de esa sustancia negra… y no eran como las de ella, parecían ser todas de brea y duplicaban por lo menos su tamaño; todo esto ocurrió en unos 4 segundos. Sakura quiso gritar, pero el joven con dientes de tiburón le apretó la cintura para que no hiciera, y la tiró contra la puerta del compartimiento, dejándola a ella entre el fuerte cuerpo de Suigetsu y la puerta, casi no se podía mover, a penas logró sentir como una enorme corriente de aire entraba en el corredor como si estuvieran en medio de una tormenta, de repente otro enorme sacudón, caerían, no había vuelta atrás…


End file.
